Daddy's Little Girl
by xXxcelticfangbangerxXx
Summary: (AU series, set from 5th year forward, major changes might be made, OC/SB father daughter) Years ago, Soliel Black and her father, Sirius Black were torn away from each other. Now that Sirius is a free man, and he's found her, they're going to rebuild their family.. She's getting placed into Hogwarts, her father's old school. What will she get herself into?
1. Chapter 1

_CHAPTER ONE_

_The Absolute Worst Thing That Could Possibly Happen_

Soliel Black gasped as her hand flew to her mouth and her bright golden brown eyes went wide. She looked at the headmistress of her current magic school, Bordeaux's School for the Magically Gifted and for a moment, the entire dining area, all 3 houses of girls, were silent.

Someone yelled out, "How can they close the school down? What are we going to do, Ms. Bordeaux? Hardly any of us have homes.. Where will we go?" as Soliel raised her hand, waited impatiently to speak, biting her full lower lip as she twisted a dark ringlet of hair around her French manicured index finger.

"Ms. Black... You may speak." Ms. Bordeaux said as she eyed the petite and dark haired teen girl who sat in the exact center of the classroom, legs crossed neatly, shoes off. "Shoes on, Ms. Black.. You're a lady, are you not?" Ms. Bordeaux insisted as Soliel grumbled and made a scowling face and then wiggled her feet back into a pair of high heeled sandals. "Now.. You were going to ask?" the headmistress asked her as Soliel took a deep breath and asked quietly, "Can't you fight this? I mean Janine.. She's right.. None of us girls really have actual homes to go to.. Can't you go to the State's Ministry of Magic department, appeal this?" while biting her lower lip, her bright golden brown eyes boring into the pale blue ones of her headmistress.

"I could, Ms. Black.. But I'm not. You see, I've gotten too old to run this place as it should be, as it once was.. And I've discovered something recently.. It's a personal matter, I'd really rather not bore or concern you girls with it. Now, you'll all be receiving owls in regards to your new schools within a matter of days. Those of you with immediate family who live nearby, you'll be going home to them until the new term begins. Those of you without immediate family living nearby, you may remain here until the term starts for your new school."

Soliel sat back in the white wooden chair that her desk sat in front of, dumbfounded. She had noone to turn to. She had no place she could actually go.

Her own father, Sirius, he'd been in prison since she was probably 3. She'd been pulled from his arms kicking and screaming the night the Azkaban guards came to take him away for a crime he didn't commit. And as far as she actually knew, her father remained in prison, to this day.. If he wasn't dead already, of course.

Her mother died when she was 6 in a Muggle auto accident when they were living in New Orleans nearby. It'd been a head on collision and she herself had only barely survived. If her mother hadn't saved her life...

She bit her lower lip, fighting the stinging tears. This couldn't happen to her. She couldn't lose her sense of stability yet again. She couldn't lose everything she'd become familiar with since Ms. Bordeaux had taken her in after her mother's death.

The ringing of the bell to end lunch and change classes had her standing, smoothing her hand through her long dark ringlets and she looked at her two best friends Mary Katherine and Anabella, both of whom were still stunned by the announcement of their headmistress moments before.

"This can't.. It cannot happen." Mary Katherine mumbled as Anabella sighed and muttered grumpily, "Apparently, girls, it is." and looking in concern at her friend, Soliel who stared out the window silently, as if her mind were a million miles away.

"Lei?" Anabella asked as Soliel jumped a little and muttered quietly, " I thought I saw someone..." while shaking her head, tearing her eyes away from the school lawns, which she'd been gazing down at while her two friends were talking.

"Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" Mary Katherine asked as Soliel sighed and said quietly, "No. I just.. I want to go to class, okay? I just want to pretend, for even a little while longer, that things are okay, that nothing's going to happen, that I'm not about to lose the only real home I've ever known."

Her friends exchanged worried looks and then said half heartedly, "At least we'll still have the end of summer carnival to look forward to, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Soliel muttered as she brushed off what she thought she'd seen, her godfather, Remus, standing on the school lawns moments ago.

She hadn't seen him in so long now, she couldn't entirely be sure she had seen him just now, after all. It was probably just her imagination.

Fingers snapping in front of her face had her muttering, "On second thought, girls.. Cover for me, would you? I think I'm going to go and lie down or something. I'm not.. I'm not feeling so well." as she made a hasty retreat to her dorms, wanting to be alone.

Once in her own personal room in the dormitory, she shut the door firmly, ran to her closet and dug through it, flinging mini skirts, heels, lingerie, stuffed animals and various other things here and there until she reached the bottom of the small walk in closet and found it.

The small shoebox filled with the few treasures left from her old life, her happy life. Flopping back onto her bed after changing into a pair of black silk pinstriped pajama bottoms and a black tanktop , she opened the lid and took out the pictures, the little pink strip from her old baby blanket.. If she strained her ears hard enough, if she really tried, she could almost hear her father singing some song to her.

"One day, daddy.. I'll find you." she muttered as she looked around the room she'd be saying goodbye to in a matter of days. She sighed heavily as she closed the box and curled up beneath her coverlet, cried herself to sleep quietly.

One more time, she was being forced to give up everything she knew, everything that felt safe to her, everything she cherished.

She woke up about an hour later to find a gray owl sitting on the windowsill, a parchment rolled in it's beak. Standing, she yawned, walked over and took the parchment, stroking the owl on it's head while it sat still, then unrolling the parchment as her golden brown eyes scanned the parchment.

She'd gotten into Hogwarts, a magic school all the way across the world.. In the part of the world she hailed from originally. Biting her lower lip, she sat down at her vanity table, re read the parchment.

School started there in September. It was the last week of August now. A knock on the door of her room had her calling out, "Come in." as she turned around in her chair.

"Well? Where did you get in?" her two friends asked her as they held out their own parchments and said at the same time, almost gleefully, "We got into Beaubatons." with Soliel saying Hogwarts.

She frowned and then said "Wait.. How? I'll be going to another school?" she muttered to herself as Mary Katherine and Anabella hugged her and then pointed out, "Hey.. Maybe we can vacation together during holiday or something.. But aren't you excited?"

"Of course she is.. She came from there, remember? She'll be going home finally.. We'll be getting to see a whole new side of the world instead of boring old Louisiana."

The three girls looked at each other as they realized that this dark cloud did in fact, have a silver lining..

"And there's absolutely no drinking age." they all said at once, giggling just a little bit as Soliel wiped away her tears. She was sort of the ringleader of the 3, she had to hold herself together.

She couldn't let them see her hurting or upset, see her freaking out because she'd be going into a situation for once, without her two very best friends at her side.

"I just wish you two had gotten into Hogwarts with me." she sighed regretfully as the other two girls nodded but suggested again, "We can owl like crazy.. And like we thought of earlier.. Nobody there knows we don't have families.. We can meet up on vacation, go anywhere we like."

The three girls hugged each other as Anabella urged, "Come on... Please? You've moped all afternoon.. It's our last week here, together.. Let's just make the most of it." and Mary Katherine pulled her up. A few minutes later, the three girls slid down a rose trellis that went down the side of the dormitory, and ran across the lawns, diving into the large lake nearby.

And from the cover of the woods, Remus Lupin nudged Sirius Black and said with a smile, "And soon, Black.. You'll finally have your little girl and your freedom back.. Not to mention your godson." as Sirius nodded, smiled to himself.

"We'd best go before anyone realizes we've left the hideout. You're not supposed to leave, but I had to show you as soon as I found her like you asked." Remus said as Sirius looked at his daughter, said quietly, "It's her.. And she's not so little anymore, is she?"

"She might not be, Sirius.. But she always was your little girl, that won't change." Remus insisted as the two apperated back to the hideout of the Order, began preparing for things to finally be made right again, at long last.

And in America, his daughter and her two friends spent the night packed into one room, having one last 'sleep over' as they made their own plans for their 'new lives'.

Soon enough, this little family would be back together, and with an additional member, at that.

* * *

**Okay, so just so we're clear on a few key things.. This is an AU twist to the Harry Potter series, giving Harry a family for once, and giving Sirius a family and his own personal freedom. I do realize that things didn't happen this way. But I wanted to write this. NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINTS. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T. **

**That out of the way, ladies, I'm sort of struggling for a pairing for my darling Soliel. Bits and pieces about her are mentioned in the above chapter, and I'll post a complete fact sheet on my profile in a few hours once I've finished compiling the sucker. This is probably going to be AUVERSE and set in the Trio's 5th year. Sirius will NOT be dying in this story, damn it. I'm still in denial of his death (and many others, that series, I swear to God, made me an emotional wreck with the deaths)..**

**Anyway, suggest pairings if you like.. I'm considering a Weasley or Neville Longbottom.**

**This story has been sitting half written on my laptop for a while now, it's the only one I seem to keep coming back to and working on, so I posted it, or what I have edited so far, just to see what kind of a response it gets. **


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

_STARTING OVER.. AGAIN  
_

She stared reluctantly at the train station's double doors, then looked back at Ms. Bordeaux, her headmistress, the closest thing she'd had to a family since she'd been about 6 and lost her mother, with her father still tucked away in prison here, some place called Azkaban. The headmistress gave her a gentle nudge and said quietly, "Try not to get into too much trouble, yeah?" as Soliel giggled a little, wiping at the tears that threatened to pour at any second and say quietly, "Don't make me cry.."

"You'll miss your train, Lei, if you keep standing here. What are you waiting on? This is an adventure." the headmistress said with a gentle coaxing smile as she hugged the girl she'd practically raised for years now one last time and said quietly, "You need to get inside. This is hard on both of us. Harder on me. I came to think of you and those two friends of yours as my honorary daughters. You don't forget to owl me, little lady." as Soliel wiped at her eyes, surrendering to the tears as they began to fall and nodded her head, said quietly, "Yes ma'am. I'll owl every day if I can." before taking a few deep breaths.

When she walked through those wide glass and chrome double doors and into that station, she'd be all alone.. No Mary Katherine or Anabella, no Ms. Bordeaux. Her father was most likely still in prison and her mother was gone.. She'd be completely and totally alone, and she'd be starting over in her life yet a 3rd time.

"I can do this.. " she muttered as she made her way through the crowded train station and looked around. She held her hand in her hair as she looked up and down the platforms, trying to find 9 3/4ths.. She didn't see it anywhere and tentatively, she began to walk through the crowd, puzzling over how she could've possibly missed it, a confused expression on her face.

The smell of coffee tickled her pert nose and she looked at the time on the clock on the wall then muttered "I'll just get a cafe au lait and maybe a pastry and then I'll try and find it again.." while walking towards the coffee stand in the station. Glancing through the crowd in the station as she sipped her cafe au lait, she thought again she saw her godfather, but she shook it off.

Biting her lower lip, she stood and smoothed down the plaid mini skirt she wore, slicked on her favorite cherry flavored lipstick and began to walk out of the little coffee stand she'd been sitting in for a few minutes now. She'd just flopped onto a bench and pushed down the dark tinted sunglasses she wore, pulled out a Muggle fashion magazine when she spotted something peculiar.

Kids, all around her age, running headlong at a platforms brick wall. "I bet that's the platform. Don't know why I didn't think of that before." she muttered as she stood and got into line behind a group of girls wearing dark blue house robes. "Is this Platform 9 3/4?" she asked the girl in front of her, a platinum blonde with a soft voice who smiled and said quietly, "You're one of the Americans?"

"Mhmm.. Wait.. How many of us are there?" Soliel asked as Luna shrugged and said "I've heard there were at least 4 of you. The other 3 are most likely going to be sorted into Slytherin." Luna spoke shyly, as Soliel studied the 3 girls she knew from her old school with a disgusted look and nodding said "Sounds about right for those 3." under her breath.

"What's your name?" Luna asked in curiousity as Soliel smiled and stuck her hand out, said "It's Soliel. Everybody calls me Lei. What's your name?" as the platinum blonde girl answered in the quiet dreamlike voice, "Luna. I can show you how to board the train if you like?"

"Could you? I don't want to completely fuck it up and make an idiot of myself." Soliel said as Luna took a few steps back, ran at the barrier, vanishing through the other side.

Soliel looked around, and then assured nobody was watching, she took off at a run similar to the other girl.. But her results weren't so great. She hit the edge of the barrier, bounced back and fell right at the feet of a group of 3 students behind her. One of the males, a red haired male smiled a little, pulled her up off of the brick floor as if she weighed literally nothing.

"Ron Weasley.. I'm guessing you're one of the Americans, yeah?" Ron asked as Soliel nodded and bit her lower lip then said "That damned wall.. That hurt." wincing a little as she smoothed out her outfit, raked her hand through her long and curly dark hair. Ron nodded, coughing a little as he raked his large hands over shaggy hair. "There's a trick to it, you see? You've got to run directly at the center. You were a little off." as Harry spoke up quietly and said "I'm Harry."

Hermione studied the girl. She didn't like her, she just got this feeling about the girl, about Ron's staring at the girl and she didn't like it. "Hermione Granger." she introduced as she held her hand out reluctantly, Soliel smirking a little as she said "Soliel Black. Thanks for the tip, Ron Weasley. Suppose I'll try and do this again, maybe with a lot less falling on my ass this time, right?" as Ron nodded, stepped to the side.

Hermione glared at him and Harry scratched his head. "Did she say her last name's Black?" Harry asked as Hermione nodded and said sourly, "She did.. But it's a common last name in the United States." before covertly elbowing Ron who gaped at her and then rubbed his arm where she'd elbowed it. "Could you be any more of an arse?" she asked him as he grumbled to himself and studied his feet intently. He had Hermione had been having strained relations since the Yule Ball. He liked her, she liked him.. But neither one was willing to make a move.

The trio started to talk again about the Ministry and Harry's trial, and the American girl was forgotten for the moment.

Soliel bit her lower lip as she scanned the crowded train looking for a place to sit, hoping to find that blonde she'd spoken to earlier. She seemed nice enough. She let out a ragged breath when she did find the blonde. Peeking into the cab she asked quietly, "May I sit in here?"

Luna smiled and moved over so Soliel could squish in. She cast a sideways glance at the American girl's shoes and asked, "Those shoes.. They aren't painful?" as Soliel shook her head, smiling brightly and said "I've been wearing heels since I could walk I think." while shrugging, giggling a little. Maybe this new school wouldn't be so bad.

"That's a long time to wear a pair of shoes." Luna mused aloud as she looked at the brunette and then said quietly, "It's not so bad here. Mostly everyone's tense because of He Who Shall Not Be Named.."

Soliel raised a brow then laughing a little, "He Who Shall Not Be Named?" while raking her hands through her thick and dark curly hair, biting her lower lip as she stared at the girls bizarre sunglasses for a moment. She decided not to ask anything that might make her look like an idiot, and instead, she took out her own fashion magazine and flopped across the seat, flipping through it. Luna sniffed the air and then asked, "Is that perfume?"

"Mhmm.. In fashion magazines, they put fold out samples inside. Here... You can have this one. I sorta collect them, already have 3 of those ads. They come in handy when you have a hot date and no actual perfume nearby." Soliel said as she tore the ad free from the magazine, handing it to the girl who smiled brightly and said "Thank you."

"Those sunglasses.. They're awesome." Soliel said as Luna smiled at her and then held them out. Soliel held out her own sunglasses and Luna put them on as she said "Everything's so dark." before taking them off, handing them back. Soliel giggled and then handed Luna back her own glasses. The rest of the train ride was either spent in silence or talking about Hogwarts and Soliel's old magic school, basically just getting to know one another. As the train stopped at the station they'd be getting off at, Soliel stood and stretched, smiled at Luna and said "I hope I'll see you again." before bouncing out of the cab and down the small crowded hallway leading off of the train.

Stopping, she pulled out her compact from her oversized handbag and slicked on her lipgloss again. Then she caught up to Luna, and the two disappeared into the castle's interior. Soliel gasped as she dropped her bags in the center of the entrance, spinning around with her arms out, looking up at the high vaulted ceilings, the grand staircases on either side. "Wow.. This place is huge.."

"Your old school.. It wasn't this big?" Luna asked as Soliel said with a giggle, "Luna, you could fit my entire school in this room almost." as the two stepped into a large room with a starry ceiling. Her golden brown eyes went wide with excitement as she took in all of the new sights around her, and she felt a little better about being here totally alone, with none of her friends.

After all, she'd met Luna, and from the looks of things, she and Luna just might be good friends.

She flopped into a seat at a table and tapped her fingernails as she waited on the Sorting Hat to call her name. When it did, she stood and bit her lower lip, muttering the word Ravenclaw as she walked to the stool.

The hat barely touched her head as it shouted "Ravenclaw", but mused for a moment about how she had good enough qualities to be in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, with occasional Slytherin tendencies. And as predicted, the other 3 girls from her old school.. Well, they wound up in Slytherin. Seconds later she found herself flopped into the chair beside Luna, scooping food onto her plate.

And that's when things got a little interesting. A woman wearing all pink took the podium and began to talk. And in those few minutes, Soliel stared at the woman intently before gently nudging Luna and leaning in to whisper, "She's.. I'm not going to like her."

"No, you most likely won't. Nobody does. That's Dolores Umbridge." Cho Chang spoke up from the other side of her as she stared at the woman intently, biting her lower lip before giggling and whispering to Luna, "Her outfit.. Makes her ass look like two pigs fighting under a blanket." as Luna nodded and then muttered "This isn't going to be a good year, not at all."

"Hey.. Don't worry about her.. I mean what's the worst she can do." which made Cho cough and explain, "Oh trust me.. She's one of the Ministry.. She's been sent here.. So there cannot be a good reason." as Soliel nodded and then rubbed her arms as a chill passed over them. When the feast finished, she filed out with the other members in her house, giving the three she'd also met waiting on the train a slight nod as they filed by the Gryffindor table.

And once she was in her room, she sat down and began drafting an owl to her old headmistress, and then two more to her two best friends, who'd been sent to Beaubatons.

Then she flopped across the large bed in her room and stared up at the ceiling for a while, wondering if her father even missed her, if he ever thought about her, if he ever wanted to see her again when he finally got out of Azkaban. Biting her lower lip, she muttered her usual goodnights and then closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Today had been a stressful, slightly bitter and eventful day. And she was sort of excited to see what tomorrow might hold.

* * *

**Okay, so just so we're clear on a few key things.. This is an AU twist to the Harry Potter series, giving Harry a family for once, and giving Sirius a family and his own personal freedom. I do realize that things didn't happen this way. But I wanted to write this. NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINTS. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T. **

**That out of the way, ladies, I'm sort of struggling for a pairing for my darling Soliel. Bits and pieces about her are mentioned in the above chapter, and I'll post a complete fact sheet on my profile in a few hours once I've finished compiling the sucker. This is probably going to be AUVERSE and set in the Trio's 5th year. Sirius will NOT be dying in this story, damn it. I'm still in denial of his death (and many others, that series, I swear to God, made me an emotional wreck with the deaths)..**

**Anyway, suggest pairings if you like.. I'm considering a Weasley or Neville Longbottom.**

**This story has been sitting half written on my laptop for a while now, it's the only one I seem to keep coming back to and working on, so I posted it, or what I have edited so far, just to see what kind of a response it gets. **


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

_A VISIT FROM DAD_

She paced the edge of the woods, eyeing them in concern. Her father was putting his own safety in jeopardy showing up like this and she knew that now that she'd learned that he was a fugitive for the moment after escaping Azkaban almost 2 years before. He'd explained why he hadn't tried to make contact then, how he'd visited from a distance when he could. It explained a lot of strange things that happened to her when she was at her old school and she knew now that he hadn't forgotten about her.

Now, of course, she was worried, scared to death for his safety. A rustling in nearby bushes had her jumping, and she raised a brow when she heard Harry Potter hiss "Who's out here?" before stepping out into the clearing, raising a brow at her being there. He knew Sirius would be here soon, and he too knew Sirius was taking a huge risk even coming on school grounds with Umbridge lurking, with his fugitive status. He raised his wand and asked "Soliel?"

"What are you doing out here? You should go back in.." Soliel said as Harry looked at her a moment and then asked the same question she'd just asked him. In his owl, Sirius mentioned having something to tell Harry, something he'd rather tell him face to face.. The pieces were slowly starting to come together a little, but for the moment, he kept quiet, seeing as how he hardly knew the girl, and he didn't want to assume and be wrong.

"You should too. It's cold." Harry said as Soliel shook her head and said "Nope. Not really." as she shifted her feet in the grass. She'd been in such a hurry to get down here, that she hadn't bothered with the formality of shoes and actual clothing, so she stood waiting on her father in her silk pajama bottoms, bare feet and a black lace trimmed camisole tank top.

"Harry? Soliel?" a male voice hissed in the darkness as Sirius stepped out and into view. Harry turned to look at Soliel and Soliel took off at a run to her father, practically knocking the man down. He chuckled and held her against him tightly, then stepped back to get a good close look at the young woman his little girl turned into while he was rotting away in Azkaban. " His eyes met Harry's before he turned back to his daughter and he said quietly, "Soliel, this is my godson, Harry. The last time you two saw each other, you were probably two, he was just a baby. But he'll be living with us, if things go as planned by Christmas break. With any luck, both of you will be where you belong, at last."

Harry nodded, stunned by the revelation a little. He asked aloud, "Was this what you wanted to talk to me about?" as Sirius chuckled and said "Yes.. I also wanted to tell you that they're reviewing my case again.. I've been consulting with someone, they seem to think they can get me cleared.. In any event, I've got people working on preparing rooms for the two of you at Grimwauld. I just.. I had to see both of you." as Harry nodded and then said quietly, " I thought you looked familiar that day on the train." to Soliel who nodded and said quietly, "Same here." while hugging against her father for warmth. Sirius chuckled and fluffing his daughters hair pointed out, "Perhaps if you were wearing shoes, kitten.."

She poked out her tongue and then said with a smile, "I'm just so glad to finally see you again, to finally get something from you.. I know why you couldn't make contact sooner." as he nodded and Harry said quietly, "It's getting worse here, Sirius.. The woman banned us from the use of wands. And if anyone even mentions the possibility Voldemort is back, she flies off the handle. We've been forced to learn Defense against Dark Arts from a book." as Sirius nodded solemnly and then muttered something about how the Ministry was good at covering their own arses, the rest of the world apparently were collateral damage.

Harry sat down on the log that Sirius sat down on and Soliel sat on the other side of her father, leaned on him and looking up asked, "Are you sure you're going to get cleared?" as Sirius shrugged and sighing said "At this point, it's anyone's guess.. But I'm pretty confident. I mean they did find out Pettigrew was behind all that, on Voldemort's direct order."

Harry nodded and then said aloud, "And you don't mind me living with you two? I mean she hasn't.. She hasn't had her father since she was 3. I don't want to be in the way." as Sirius looked at him with a raised brow and then said quietly, "You're my godson Harry. I'd have taken you all along if not for interference. I wish I would have, actually." as Harry nodded and then smiled, admitted aloud, "I've sort of always wondered how it'd be to have a sibling."

"Me too." Soliel said as she managed a smile and then yawned a little. The bell from the castle sounded, ringing in the midnight hour and Sirius stood, hugging his daughter and kissing her forehead, looking at her and at Harry. To Harry he said with a smile, "So.. I can trust you to look after her?" as Harry nodded and then to Soliel, Sirius said firmly, "No boys. Not until you're at least 50." while hiding a slight smirk as Soliel bit her lower lip and said quietly, "Don't think you've got much to worry about there, Daddy."

"Good. I'm glad." Sirius said as he gave them both another hug goodbye then pointed them firmly to the building, promising to visit again later in the week, maybe he'd know more by then. Then he vanished, leaving Harry and Soliel standing there, looking at each other, not sure what to do with what they knew now.

"We should go inside." Harry said as Soliel nodded and then said quietly, "I'm worried about him.. What if things don't work out?" to which Harry replied quietly, "Then we'll figure something out. He didn't do it, and it's not fair that he should have to go back." as he looked at Soliel and asked, "You don't mind, do you? Me living with the two of you?"

Soliel shook her head and said quietly, "I'd rather you live there than not have anywhere to go. I've been in that situation before, Potter and it's not fun. It's actually kinda painful, you watch your friends go home on holiday, you have to stay at school.." while biting her lower lip. Harry nodded and then asked, "You don't have a mum?"

"Actually, no.. She died when I was 6. Muggle auto accident." Soliel admitted as she stared at the woods intently, biting her lower lip, wincing at the memory. Harry nodded and said quietly, "I miss my parents too." while standing, then pulling the petite brunette up. She brushed herself off and then said with a smirk, "We watch each other's backs. I mean I know you barely know me, but you're important to my father. And you're family now." as he nodded and said quietly, "Likewise."

They took off for the castle and Soliel slid into her bed in the dorms, staring at the ceiling. She said a quiet prayer in the hopes that her father finally got his freedom back, that she finally got her father back, that Harry might finally have a family too. Maybe her own life was finally going to straighten out and get better. She had to hope so. But the pessimist in her feared the worst. After all, the worst was what she was used to at this point. When she finally did get some sleep, she dreamt of what the holidays might bring.

Maybe, by Christmas, she'd be at home with her father, getting to know Harry, his godson. Maybe she'd finally get to celebrate Christmas with a family. She missed that the most, just having her father there when she needed him. Now she just might be getting him back, and a brother, sort of. She smiled to herself in the dark as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so just so we're clear on a few key things.. This is an AU twist to the Harry Potter series, giving Harry a family for once, and giving Sirius a family and his own personal freedom. I do realize that things didn't happen this way. But I wanted to write this. NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINTS. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T. **

**That out of the way, ladies, I'm sort of struggling for a pairing for my darling Soliel. Bits and pieces about her are mentioned in the above chapter, and I'll post a complete fact sheet on my profile in a few hours once I've finished compiling the sucker. This is probably going to be AUVERSE and set in the Trio's 5th year. Sirius will NOT be dying in this story, damn it. I'm still in denial of his death (and many others, that series, I swear to God, made me an emotional wreck with the deaths)..**

**Anyway, suggest pairings if you like.. I'm considering a Weasley or Neville Longbottom.**

**This story has been sitting half written on my laptop for a while now, it's the only one I seem to keep coming back to and working on, so I posted it, or what I have edited so far, just to see what kind of a response it gets. **


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR_

_WHEN GIRL SEES BOY AND BOY SEES GIRL_

She sat on a handmade quilt on the edge of the Quidditch pitch, shades perched in her long and kinky dark brown hair as she watched the makeshift Quidditch games going on all sides of the fields, warm brown eyes gleaming in slight amusement. In her old school, they'd had Quidditch, yes, but it'd never been as popular as soccer had, or a few of the other sports they'd had also like field hockey, which she'd played.

Luna took the candy box from her hands, grimacing as she bit into a sour candy, apparently Muggles preferred them. "What was that?" she asked quietly as Soliel tore her eyes away from the Quidditch practices taking place to answer with a giggle and mischevious grin, "Sour Patch Kids. They're kinda a big thing in America.. Like your Bernie Botts?"

"Oh. Tasty once you get around the salt on them.. Why in Merlin would you put salt on a candy?" Luna asked her friend in curiousity as Soliel shrugged and then whistled and yelped when she saw her father's godson Harry taking the field, standing to clap, flopping back down on the blanket. It wasn't exactly a secret anymore that her father was Sirius Black and that he was also Harry's godfather.. Umbridge outed the former during a lecture at an evening meal when Soliel got caught trying to give her a tail to go with her pink suit.

So everyone knew now, who's daughter she was. And she'd been pleasantly shocked that it hadn't turned her into some sort of leper, given that over half of the school knew that he'd been to Azkaban, that he'd been accused of murdering Harry's parents. But it'd been proven that he hadn't and more recently, the charges had been publicly dropped, Sirius had been declared a free man just this morning, which was one reason for Soliel's jovial mood today..

Either way, today just felt like a really good day for the pouty lipped brunette. She waved at Harry quickly and laughing she turned around to face Luna and said with a smile, "Why don't you guys have cheerleaders for the teams?"

"We cheer for them in the stands.. What's a cheerleader?" Luna asked in curiousity as she dipped her hand back into the colorful box of Muggle candies that sat between the two girls currently. Soliel gaped at her a moment and then remembered that the wizarding world was quite different here than in America where Muggles and wizards essentially co existed as one. "Watch this." Soliel said cheekily as she stood and cupped her hands around her lips to shout something.

She thought for a few moments and then bolted up from the ground, Luna looking on with a quiet smile and curiousity as she shouted "WE GOT LIONS.. YOU'RE GONNA BE CRYIN.. WE GOT BROOMS.. SLYTHERINS SCREWED!" ending with a running cartwheel that transitioned into a split. She jogged back to her blanket, cheeks a little red, laughing aloud as Luna smiled and then said "Can you do one for Ravenclaw, I wonder?"

She mulled it over silently as she fell back onto the blanket and muttered "Give me a few seconds. I'm out of shape." while holding up her index finger. Luna lie back and for a while the two girls lie there pointing out different cloud shapes, laughing and talking, eating the candy that lie between them, that is, until a wayward bludger landed on their blanket, jumping around a little.

Soliel shrieked and shot up, backing away as Luna laughed and tried to dive at it, get it under control so she could send it back out onto the pitch where it belonged. But a masculine chuckle and an outstretched hand had Soliel looking up, the candy box between her teeth where she'd stuck it as she'd been trying to keep it from spilling, whilst swatting at the pesky Bludger which was still moving a little.

George chuckled as he reached down, muttered something which stilled the Bludger, and then gave the curvy pretty brunette who looked scared to death right now a cheeky wink as he said aloud, "It's just a bludger, bloody hell.. Don't they have Quidditch where you came from?" while looking over her in amusement and curiousity.

"They did, but.. I never actually watched it much.. Now that Harry's playing, and he's family, I sort of feel like I should be supportive?" she said as she raked her hand slowly through thick dark curls as she looked up at him. She took the box of candy out and dug around, tossing a few pieces into the air, catching them in her mouth as she asked, "What position are you?"

"Beater." George said with a quiet smile as he asked "What are you eating?"

"You wouldn't like it. It's candy." Soliel said with a mischevious smile as she stuck her hand into the box, held out a hand full of brightly colored candies. George looked at her and then said "They're coated in sugar?"

"Not exactly. Do you want them or?" Soliel asked, an amused smirk on her pouty lips as she edged her hand back, George snatching at a few of the candies, gulping them down then promptly spitting them out as he looked at her and winking again, he said with a smile, "And you've gotten me." before flying back over to his friends who were all yelling at him to hurry and bring them the damn bludger back.

From the huddle, he looked across the pitch, watching the petite vixen as she and Luna did some kind of odd looking dance that looked extremely complicated. "So that was Black's daughter.." he mused to himself as Fred chuckled and asked, "What'd she do to the candy, brother?"

"She tricked me.. Let me think it was coated in sugar. Bitterest candy I've ever eaten. I think she coated it in salt." George murmured as he tore his eyes away from the brightly colored handmade blanket and the small group of girls gathered on it, watching the game from the side of the field instead of in the stands. Since it was practice, they were allowed to sit there. Nobody ever actually did, but.. They weren't banned from it.

Harry chuckled as he asked George, "Are you alright, mate?"

"I'm good, Potter. Just fine." George muttered to himself as he watched Soliel for a few moments, shrugging it off and getting back into the game. Harry chuckled to himself and Fred snickered as he leaned in and then asked, "Want me to send another bludger that way?"

"Shut it, Gred." George muttered quietly as he heard the shouting from the group of girls starting up again. "What the ruddy hell are they doing,I wonder?" Harry mused aloud as Fred listened for a few moments, started smirking as he began chanting along to what he thought the girls were saying.

George's broom whizzed by and Soliel giggled as she cupped her hands around her mouth and then shouted daringly, "Let's go, Weasley. Let's go, Weasley." as she made eye contact with him for a split second. She winked and then he gave a nod himself, disappearing back into the thick of the practice game. When practice ended, he scanned the crowd on the lawns, didn't see her anywhere. And for a little while, he pouted to himself.

"So, brother.. That's the end of practice.. Ready to go prepare our little surprise for Umbridge?" Fred asked as George said quietly, "Yeah, let's go." while smiling to himself. Fred chuckled and muttered something and the twins walked into the castle.

Meanwhile, in the Ravenclaw commons room, Soliel sat smiling to herself, in a total daze as Luna and a few of the other girls in her house talked about Hogsmeade weekend, what they were all doing and who they were hoping to get asked on a date by. She said quietly, "Wouldn't be entirely annoyed if George Weasley asked me, in all truth." as her friends turned to look at her. She shrugged and then stuffing her mouth full of candies said "What? He's hot."

"Yes, but he's older.. Besides, he hardly goes with anyone but his twin brother. Or your father's godson and his two friends." Cho said as she sighed and then admitted, "Though I have to admit.. Harry is sort of handsome."

Soliel shifted her eyes to Cho and then shrugged but filed the information away for later. Could be useful. Not that she liked Cho or anything to be honest, but she could warn Harry about Cho and her little crush because she didn't want to see her godbrother hurt or anything. "A girl can dream though, right?" Soliel muttered as she stood and stretched, went into her dorm room. She definitely had to owl her two best friends about this, her meeting George.

Her father, however, she was a little reluctant to tell today's events to.. He might not take so kindly, her getting a crush on some boy. Even if he did know the boy in question. She just didn't see it going over smoothly.

* * *

**Okay, so just so we're clear on a few key things.. This is an AU twist to the Harry Potter series, giving Harry a family for once, and giving Sirius a fam ily and his own personal freedom. I do realize that things didn't happen this way. But I wanted to write this. NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINTS. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T. **

**This is probably going to be AUVERSE and set in the Trio's 5th year. Sirius will NOT be dying in this story, damn it. I'm still in denial of his death (and many others, that series, I swear to God, made me an emotional wreck with the deaths)..**

**I've decided to go anti canon and pair Soliel with George Weasley ultimately. :) I've just always thought he was soooooo sweet. And cute. Very cute. Okay, so Fred's equally cute, but.. I might be writing him his own love thing here shortly, so I'm going to use George in this one.  
**

**This story has been sitting half written on my laptop for a while now, it's the only one I seem to keep coming back to and working on, so I posted it, or what I have edited so far, just to see what kind of a response it gets. **


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE_

_DADDY'S FOOTSTEPS FOLLOWED  
_

_**236. If the thought of a spell (or anything else for that matter) makes me giggle for longer than 15 seconds, I am to assume that I am not allowed to do**_ _**it.**_ _**199. I am not the wicked witch of the west.**_ _**200. -I will not refer to Professor Umbridge as such either.**_ _**201. I will not melt if water is poured over me.**_ _**202. -Neither will Professor Umbridge.**_

_**- credit to 586 things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts, a list I found on the internet. I'll be doing a few little chapters here and here, mostly for laughs, based on articles on said list. So it'll sort of show how Soliel's every bit a 'daddy's little girl'.**_

"What exactly are we doing out here?" Luna asked as Soliel held a finger to her lips and continued rigging a bucket full of what appeared to be water over the office door of Dolores Umbridge, humming under her breath as she did so.

"We're going to soak her. Since she embarassed those poor little first years earlier, we're going to humiliate her. I'd have used cherry sauce, but I don't want to get the kitchen elves into deep shit. And I'll probably be in seriously deep shit myself if and when this goes off." Soliel explained seconds later as she scrambled down from the book case she'd been balancing on to get the pail into position, get the pull wire hidden.

"But.." Luna started as Soliel giggled and said "And now, Luna.. It's showtime, girl. To our seats.. Best innocent looks." as Luna nodded and the two girls slid into their shared desk in the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Defense Against Dark Arts lesson for the day. They opened their books and Soleil sat impatiently, almost rocking back and forth in anticipation.

If she'd rigged the wire right, the slightest tug on the classroom door would soak whoever walked through it with icy cold and dirty water. The water had been charmed to have a foul odor also.

So not only would the person who walked through the door, hopefully Umbridge, have to walk around soaked nearly all afternoon in the cold fall weather, but she'd also have a foul stench she couldn't remove, thanks to a charm Soliel learned at her old magic school during the height of a really, really crazy prank war she'd been in.

The bell rang and the door burst open, an angry and slightly purple skinned Umbridge stormed through the door. The buckets tipped and she screamed in anger as the icy cold and stinking water hit her. Soliel kept her best poker face on and Umbridge began to completely and totally lose it. She walked up and down each row, rapping the edges of desks and asking them in hostile tone of voice, "Who did it? Which one of you little.. Who did this to me?"

Soliel was almost shaking by the time Umbridge got to her desk but she managed to answer quietly, "I've no idea."

"You're a little liar."

"If I did that, Wicked Witch of the West, you'd have melted. So calm yourself. I didn't do it." Soliel murmured as Umbridge glared at her and said through gritted teeth, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I see. That father of yours, he had the same attitude. And you know well where it got the likes of him."

Soliel clenched her fists and shoved her hands beneath her legs to keep from hitting the woman as she spoke about her father, then snapped back in a loud whisper, "No, my father wound up where he did because the Ministry employs fucking idiots like you. Idiots that put an innocent man in prison while the real culprit runs free for years on end."

Luna sighed and palmed her face as Umbridge roared quietly, deathly calm voice, "OUTSIDE! NOW!"

Soliel stood and slunk outside, the door slamming as hard as she could behind her. Once the door was shut and it was only the two of them, Umbridge sauntered around her, eyes roaming over her. "That skirt's too short."

"And so are you, but hey, I'm not bitching am I?" Soliel asked as Umbridge said calmly, "And you're not permitted to dress like that, you're not allowed to alter the uniform in any way. It's a rule, young lady."

"Oh.. Gee, I had no idea." Soliel muttered dryly as she rolled her eyes and said "Someone should outlaw your little pink suits.. They're too tight. Make your ass look like it's two piggies fighting under a blanket. Imagine the scandal if they were to burst open."

"Is that a threat, Ms. Black?" Umbridge asked as Soliel leaned in and popping a bubble with the gum she'd been chewing, also another rule violation, as she shook her head and said calmly, "If it were a threat, Umbridge.. I'd have done it already. You act as if I'm supposed to quake in fear at the mere sight of you. You're just a short little.. Nevermind.. I'm not stooping to your level.. But you do have a Napoleon complex."

"THAT'S IT! I'VE LOST MY PATIENCE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!" Umbridge shrieked as Soliel laughed and rolled her eyes then said calmly, "Go ahead.. Give me your worst.. But if you ever insult my father again, Umbridge.. Let's just say the water is nothing."

"So you did do this to me?" she shrieked in an outrage as she grabbed hold of her and said firmly, "Three detentions." with a confident smirk. She seemed hell bent on breaking Soliel's spirit. Soliel shrugged and then said with a cheeky wink, "Awww. You think that really scares me, don't you?" before turning on her heels and slinking back into the classroom, sliding into her desk, smirking a little.

Luna turned to her friend and whispered in concern "Why would you do that?" as Soliel bit her lower lip and stared an angry hole through Umbridge for the remainder of the class period. The bell sounded and she shoved out of the room with Luna.

Once she spotted Harry in the hallway, she leaned in and whispered quietly, "She's furious in there today. I might or might not have gotten her totally riled up, so watch your ass, Potter." to which Harry nodded and said quietly, "I riled her up last week. Gave me a detention." as he nodded to his arm. The scar had mostly faded by now, but he said quietly, "We're working on a way to get around this no wands lunacy."

Soliel nodded and said quietly, "I've been hearing. Find me when you guys meet about that, would you, Potter?" as the two went their seperate ways, Soliel grumbling to herself as she walked out onto the lawns to calm herself down a little. She was afraid of Umbridge, she just wasn't about to give the woman the satisfaction of seeing it earlier. She sat down on one of the stone benches staring angrily out at the lawns, her arms crossed, a cross scowl on her face until Luna asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just hate it when people say things about my dad. He didn't do that and he's not some bad guy or villian. The real villian here is that fucking Voldemort and nobody believes my father's godson. I don't get it, honestly. Just how much Ministry bullshit are people going to wade through before they realize he is back and things are not going to be pretty from here on out?"

"I don't know, Soliel." Luna said quietly as the two friends huddled against one another, staring off into the lawns, lost in their own grim imagination of how all of this might play out. "I just hope whatever plan Harry and his friends have, they include running that stupid cow out on a rail." Soliel muttered as Luna nodded in agreement and standing, held out her hand, pulling her friend off the bench as she said with a soft and concerned smile, "It's getting colder out here by the second and neither of us really have coats on."

"Yeah, let's go inside. No sense in the anger that cow stirred up in me making me into a popsicle, huh?" Soliel mumbled as the two girls skipped in and past the table the Weasley twins had set up for their usual prank shop.

George called out casually, "So.. Will you be at the next Quidditch game?" as Soliel stopped and through a sheepish smile said "I'm afraid not. I've just gotten 3 detentions. The Wicked Witch of the West gave me to them earlier.. Apparently she didn't like my little prank."

The twins looked at each other for a moment and then standing, they caught up to Luna and Soliel, asking questions, curious. Soliel explained to them the prank she'd pulled and Fred snickered as George said quietly, "She was already a little mad.. Gred and I might have given her tea a little something that turned her into a blueberry color."

Soliel giggled and her hand flew to her lips as she looked up and her eyes met George's in amusement. She looked at Fred and then at Luna and the two girls asked, "So you two stirred her up first?" as Soliel pouted.

"Guilty, girls.. But I had no idea you'd have a mischevious side, Black." George mused as Fred looked at him, smirked. He could sort of tell that George might be flirting a little at the moment, so for now, he kept quiet.

"There are a lot of things you don't actually know about me, George." Soliel winked as she and Luna whispered something and then Soliel said with a shrug, "We're off to our commons room." as the two girls took off towards the Ravenclaw dorms, talking amongst each other.

"Forge.. Were you flirting with the ickle one? Maybe just a little?" Fred asked in amusement as George gave a mysterious shrug and then said quietly, "Maybe.. Maybe not." as the twins walked into their own commons room. He flopped onto the couch and burst into laughter as he tried to picture the petite Ravenclaw with the dark hair and flaming red lips doing anything mischevious.

Then again, she did have that certain look to her...

* * *

**Okay, so just so we're clear on a few key things.. This is an AU twist to the Harry Potter series, giving Harry a family for once, and giving Sirius a fam ily and his own personal freedom. I do realize that things didn't happen this way. But I wanted to write this. NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINTS. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T. **

**Okay, so this chapter is a result of finding an old list of 'things not to do at Hogwarts'.. In the interest of making things humorous, and in the tradition of Sirius being a Marauder and such, I'll be doing a few chapters here and there based on items off of those lists. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SORRY.. I mean I am pairing her with one of the two biggest pranksters in all of Hogwarts, so there will be pranks.  
**

**This chapter mentions a bolder side of Soliel. She's got a nasty temper. It's in no means meant to overshadow Harry's own quill punishment, which has already happened, prior to this chapter. I just didn't write his punishment in, seeing as how this is Sirius, OC, George Weasley centered as far as characters go. Harry's already gotten the quill punishment. Events are slightly warped, I'm sorry. I haven't read the series or seen the movies in at least a year or more, and I am currently in the process of either doing one or the other just so this isn't too far out there.**

**Anyway, yeah.. If any of the above bugs you, sorry.**

**And a huge hug and kiss to my reviewers, all of the ones who are following and favoriting the story so far. It's a huge nudge to keep it going and I'm honored you all like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX_

_A DATE.. IN DETENTION_

She'd figured she'd be in the first of her 3 detentions alone and that sort of made her afraid. Her father's word about her detentions earlier rang in her ears and she laughed a little. Oh, he'd been mad at first.. but then she'd pouted, pretended to be afraid, and the man quickly hugged her and muttered "My friends did often tell me one day I'd have my own hands full when I had my own children." before having to disappear into the woods, leaving campus.

She had Snape today thanks to the Quidditch match taking place right now, that did nothing to calm her nerves. She bit her lower lip as she looked around and waited. Nobody else had shown up yet. Snape looked at her. She could just sense that giving that he knew who her father was, and how much torment her father caused to him during their own years as students.. He might just be enjoying this a bit much.

The door's opening made her jump and clutch at her heart, but breathe a little easier when bright red hair was spotted. George stepped into the room and dropped into the seat next to her own wordlessly, giving a cheeky wink and a grin as he did so. Snape stood and said in a dull and stiff voice, "I've got errands to run. As such, you two will be alone in here. You are to clean all the shelves while using no magic to do so, rearrange the books and then you're to read the next lesson and write an essay on the potion it's about. If you've done all of that when I return, you're free to go. If not, you remain here until you've done everything." as he took off.

"He's unusually cranky today." Soliel mused as she felt her cheeks heating a little. She felt his eyes on her, and as usual, she felt her throat closing up just a little. Something about George Weasley made her slightly less than her usual cocky and daring persona. Something about him drove her insane, if one wanted the honest truth of things.

George chuckled and said "He was, yeah." as Soliel turned and looked at him and then asked, "So.. What happened to Quidditch?" He smirked and then shrugging said "I spoke my mind to that cow Umbridge in class. She seems to hate opinions." as he gazed at her intently. She licked her lips and leaned in a little, straightened his collar. "Your shirt collar, it was standing up." she explained quietly as he nodded and shrugged then said casually, "Never actually pay attention to those kinds of things."

She nodded and bit her lip, stood, her hands smoothing down the mini skirt she wore. He gaped at her shoes a moment and then asked "How in the name of Merlin do you actually walk in those without tripping and breaking your neck or your arse?" in concern. She giggled a little and said calmly, "I'm just good like that. Are we going to sit here all day, or clean the shelves? I for one don't want Snape getting vengeance and using me to do it." as George snickered and asked quietly, "Afraid he might put you through hell, eh?"

"Definitely. I've heard all the stories, George, I know what my father did to him in the name of practical joking when they were students." Soliel muttered as George asked "Have you spoken to your father lately?" in curiousity. She turned and they found themselves chest to face in the small space that was Snape's potions closet. She giggled a little, raked her hand slowly through her hair as she said quietly, "Earlier. He wasn't entirely thrilled with me for getting 3 detentions.. Wasn't thrilled with Umbridge either, when I told him what she's been up to, what she did to Harry less than 2 weeks ago." as she twisted a strand of hair around her fingertip nervously, looked up at him through a wild curtain of dark curly hair. George chuckled and asked casually, "Do I make you nervous?"

"Not so much nervous as you make me feel weird. Like electricity... Or something." Soliel admitted as she covered her blurting out t hings at random with a nervous cough. George chuckled and handed her a potion bottle from a shelf above her head. She stared up at him a moment and he said casually, "It was about to fall. Can't have you fainting on me, that's what would've happened if that bottle happened to shatter."

She nodded dumbly and then said with a quiet smile, "What'd you do to get in here?"

"Umbridge said something earlier that pissed me off, and I kind of flew off the handle at her." George said as he added mentally, _'This is desperate, even for me, the quieter of Fred and I.. Getting a detention to get to know a girl better. Ah well, I suppose if this all works, we'll have a story to tell the kids.' _to himself while watching her move about the small closet, dusting, putting bottles back into their places carefully. His eyes lingered over her body slowly, the curves and softness there. She cleared her throat as she turned and caught him staring at her, red handed.

"Are you going to help me dust or just stand there looking at me while I dust?" she joked as he smiled, grabbed a dust rag. She sneezed and he turned to look at her, brow raised. "Dust makes me sneeze. And I always seem to wind up relegated to dusting when I've gotten into serious shit. Here and at Bordeaux.." she mused aloud as he snickered and brushed a cobweb away from her hair, making her shriek and jump at him, away from the almost microscopic spider.

"It's just a little spider." he mused aloud as she said in a dead serious voice "I'm aware of this, yes.. But I happen to hate spiders, see, so this is a huge problem for me.. Get it out of here, please?" she asked, her eyes wide and almost shining as she looked at him. He chuckled and picked up the spider, placed it on a shelf near the back of the room.

"Better?" he asked as he looked at her, amused grin on his face. She nodded and then said quietly, "Much." as she watched him dusting quietly, her eyes roaming slowly over him. She coughed and he stopped, turned around. "Now who's watching who?" he mused as he looked at her a moment. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost swear that he could hear his heart beating, that's how quiet it was. The air was thicker, it felt like it. Almost s uffocating, but in a good way. Soliel giggled and said quietly, "Oh haha. Now you use my own line on me." as she picked up her dust rag, began to work on dusting beside him.

"So, my brother and I always go to Hogsmeade.. If you want, you can go with us? I mean it's going to be a group of us, Harry will be there." George said as he looked at the bottle in his hands. Soliel laughed and then said quietly, "Yeah, that'd be great. I mean if I'm not tagging along or intruding? Granger, she sort of dislikes me I think."

"She doesn't.. She just hates when girls come in and Ron notices them and not her. I wish those two would just speak up about how they feel." George mused aloud as Soliel giggled and said "And at my old school, hon.. When two people liked each other and wouldn't say it, that's when we locked them into a closet. Things tend to come out when two people are shut in together."

"I bet." George muttered as he leaned in a little. She leaned in too and then the door behind them burst open. Fred laughed hysterically as he said "I knew it! Well don't mind me.. I just thought you'd like to know, brother, now she's pissed off the whole lot of the Quidditch teams."

"What's she done?" George muttered as he gave his twin a glare then mouthed "You couldn't wait?" as Fred smirked and then muttered "Black will kick your arse." before saying aloud "She's gone and cancelled Quidditch. All because Malfoy, the git, got injured. It may or may not have been on purpose."

"Uhhh.. Seriously? She's such a pain in my ass." Soliel muttered as George nodded in agreement, eyes angry. "No more Quidditch?"

"None. And she's about to start posting even more rules." Fred said as George grumbled and then said "We have got to stop her." with Fred nodding in agreement as Soliel spoke up and said quietly, "I want in."

They turned to look at her, then at each other. Fred grinned and George smiled as he nodded and said calmly, "Okay. I suppose it won't matter if we said yes or no, you'd still go trying to run her off on your own. At least this way you won't get hurt or something." while staring at her a little. Soliel nodded, leaned against him a little as she asked casually, "So.. WE should hurry with this room then, yeah?"

"If we want Snape to let us out before midnight. He's kept someone until almost 2 in the morning for a detention before." George muttered as Fred said in a cough, "Well, I'm off.. Gonna let you two get back to it.. Carry on, George." he joked as George again gave him a dirty look. He'd get Fred back later, in the dorms.. Or when he caught Fred staring at the girl he fancied...

"He has the worst timing." Soliel blurted as she stared at the door when it had closed, then at George who chuckled and said with a wink, "He does." as he asked her, "Why?"

"Because, if he hadn't burst in, George.." Soliel started, her face heating up, her voice falling away to a whisper as she said quietly, "Nevermind." before turning her attention back to the shelves and dusting. George smiled to himself.. So she'd been about to kiss him too.. Or at least try to do something.. Interesting.

* * *

**Okay, so just so we're clear on a few key things.. This is an AU twist to the Harry Potter series, giving Harry a family for once, and giving Sirius a fam ily and his own personal freedom. I do realize that things didn't happen this way. But I wanted to write this. NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINTS. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T. **

**And a huge hug and kiss to my reviewers, all of the ones who are following and favoriting the story so far. It's a huge nudge to keep it going and I'm honored you all like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

_HOGSMEADE WEEKEND  
_

"Damn it, are you sure this looks okay, Luna?" Soliel asked as she bit her lower lip and did another half turn in the mirror of their dorm room, making Luna and another Ravenclaw they bunked with look at one another and groan, sharing looks of sympathy. Whether Soliel admitted it or not, she had it bad. She was head over feet for George Weasley. Anyone could plainly see this.

And Luna suspected that George felt the same way for Soliel right back. But the two of them seemed skittish about admitting this very thing, which to Luna was both amusing and all in the same, annoying. How two people with as much nerve as them could be so afraid to do something that simple, it baffled her.. Almost as much as not everyone being able to see Thestrals or the other creatures she herself could actually see. "Yes." both girls chorused as Soliel went to put on more makeup. Jennifer, the other Ravenclaw in the room dragged her away from the mirror and said firmly, "It's for your own good, Lei. If we don't leave now, we won't get to actually go to Hogsmeade."

"But, I..." Soliel pouted as Luna said aloud, "You don't need the makeup. Just be yourself, yeah?" in a soft voice with a smile. Soliel nodded and then bit her lower lip after taking a few deep nerve calming breaths. Every since their little detention together about 2 weeks before, things between herself and George were sort of intense. And she wasn't entirely sure if they were friends and just that, or they were two friends who might be venturing down the path of something more.. And the only adult she could ask for romantic advice was of course, her father or her old headmistress.. Her old headmistress, however, reminded her that 'ladies make the gentlemen do the chasing', and Soliel wasn't known for being a very patient girl. She knew George well enough by now to know he was the shyer of the twins.

He wasn't the type to make a bold first move. Fred was, George wasn't. If anyone were, it'd have to be her, apparently. And she wasn't sure if she could muster up her own courage and pluck in this case, due to the fact that she didn't want her daddy hurting the boy she liked very much, if he caught wind of that.

So that ruled out asking her father for any sort of romantic advice. And her friends all seemed to be baffled as to why she'd need any sort of advice, especially of the flirtatious nature, given how she was bold and fiery and normally, they were coming to her with these things, especially when they'd all been at their old school, Bordeaux's.

She paced the statue in the courtyard of the school, eyeing the doors to the castle intently. Finally, Fred and George emerged, Fred looking as if he were lecturing his twin about something, George listening to whatever his twin said intently and nodding now and again.

They wandered over just as Seamus Finnigan and a few others were being pests about Soliel teaching them American poker later on in the afternoon. She shrugged and laughing said casually, "Are you really sure you wanna do that, I mean.. I'm good. That's me being modest, boys."

" Ahh, she's bluffin, lads." Seamus muttered as he chuckled, gave her a nod and walked away. The two of them had this brother and sister type friendship, they'd sort of began it when a cauldron blew up all over the two of them during a spell they'd had to do, before Umbridge banned wands.

"Me? Bluff? Nah." Soliel called out as George chuckled and spoke up from behind her, said aloud, "Count Fred and I in then too." as Luna looked at them and then at Soliel, gave Soliel a knowing grin before muttering in her friend's ear, "Just be yourself. Stop letting him scare you. Or your feelings for him I meant."

She gave Luna a nod and then said back, "You are an awesome and amazing best friend, Luna. And we are totally doing something about you and 't even give me that look." as Luna smiled and nodding said "I know, you tell me this all the time. We'll meet up in the Broomstick later. As far as Neville goes, let's not rush things.. I mean he thinks I'm nutty." before skipping off to visit with some friends of hers that she saw whenever she got a weekend in Hogsmeade.

Soliel turned to face the twins, smiled as she said "We'll see her at the Broomsticks. So, where are we off to?" as Fred coughed and winking at George said "Going to go find Lee, Forge."

George nodded and then the two of them were left standing there. "So.." Soliel muttered as she shuffled her feet in the freshly fallen snow. George chuckled and then sliding his arm around Soliel he said with a casual grin, "Let's go." as he lead her down the cobblestone streets, the two of them talking. She talked a lot about America, her old magic school, the things she liked to do and George listened intently. After a w hile, she looked at him and said "I've got to be boring you.. Are you sure I'm not boring you?" while raking her hands through her hair and looking up at him, biting her lower lip.

"No. I've never been to America. Nice to hear about somewhere I've never been." George muttered as he stopped them and then said "Shrieking Shack." while standing behind her. She sucked in a breath and then said "It's pretty, all covered up in snow like this." George chuckled and leaning in a little said with a grin, "Also haunted.. Very, very haunted."

Her eyes lit up and he chuckled as he said "C'mon.. More to show you. I believe last time you and the girls came to Hogsmeade, it was just to pub crawl?" with a slight grin as she blinked and then stammered "H-how'd you know?" while looking at him. He chuckled and said "Passed right by us in Zonkos. You were on that one girl Jennifer's shoulders, your shoes in your hand, a crown of flowers round your head?"

She groaned inwardly and shook her head. "Yeah, not one of my best moments." she laughed as he shrugged and then asked, "Firewhiskey kicked your arse, yeah?" as she nodded, held up her fingers and said with a mischevious twinkle in her eyes "Meh, maybe just a little. Still shocked that it got cold enough to snow in October here.. You know, George, I've only seen snow 3 times in my life, not counting today?" she asked as she bent, picking up a pile of snow, packing it in her gloved hands as he looked at her, then realized what she was about to do.

He grabbed snow quickly, and ran past her, dumping it on her. She took off chasing him, jumping on his back, knocking them both down into the snow where they rolled around, shoving snow down each other's shirts and pants, jackets, in each other's hair and faces.

A throat clearing had them looking up and Soliel giggled as she peered in curiousity through a curtain of her long dark hair at a distant cousin, Draco Malfoy. He smirked and snickering said "So, I see the blood traitor's daughter will most likely wind up furthering the decline of the family name, marrying a Weaslebee.. You'll be dirt poor and you'll have 8 kids.. And you'll live in a cardboard box. This just proves how right my mum and father were about your father, his wild ways. Tell me, Soliel.. Does daddy dearest know you've a thing going on with Weaslebee here?"

Soliel looked at George who was tensing up, sitting, her in his lap as he said through gritted teeth, "Hey Bouncing Ferrett.. If I were you, I'd make like a ferrett and bounce.. Or you won't like what happens."

Soliel shook her head at George and then turned in his lap, causing him to shift a little as he sat, trying to hide what her being this close to him actually did to him physically. She looked at Draco in amusement and then mused calmly, " Least my father doesn't have his head up his ass." making George snicker a little and then muse aloud, "Is there a reason you're here, Ferret or..."

Draco growled and was about to raise his wand, but it flew out of his hand and Fred spoke up from behind the two of them as he stepped out and then said "Whatever my brother and Soliel are doing out here is none of your concern. Make like a ferret and bounce already, git." as George snickered and gave his brother a covert high five.

Draco smirked and then said calmly, "Only came to tell Soliel and Potter they might not want to count too much on daddy being home for Christmas.. My father is working his arse off to see to it that Sirius goes back to prison, where he belongs."

He turned and walked off with a satisfied smirk as Soliel gaped after him then stammered "What the... He cannot do that.. Can he?" as she looked at George and Fred who shrugged and then said "Ah, he's just pissed and trying to stir things up. He's done it already with Harry, that's why the Quidditch season got canceled, those two got into it on the pitch, right in the middle of a game."

"Little bastard." Soliel muttered as she bit into her lower lip, stared after Malfoy and his idiot friends intently, an angry gleam in her eye. Fred spoke up a few minutes later and said casually, "Not to intrude on you two.. But Harry and Hermione and Ron might have come up with something.. We're all down in the Broomsticks." as he smirked and slid his own arm around the girl he'd snuck off to see.

George stood, pulling Soliel up with him as he said casually, "Aside from Malfoy, I had fun. You did too, right?" as he looked at her. Soliel smiled brightly and nodding said "I definitely had fun." as she mentally thought about the second kiss they almost had that got interrupted. But maybe the interruptions were a good thing? Soliel hadn't ever really felt this way about a boy before, and she didn't know whether to tread lightly or just let herself fall head over heels...

And of course, there was her father's reaction to her even considering dating...

* * *

**Okay, so just so we're clear on a few key things.. This is an AU twist to the Harry Potter series, giving Harry a family for once, and giving Sirius a fam ily and his own personal freedom. I do realize that things didn't happen this way. But I wanted to write this. NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINTS. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T. **

**And a huge hug and kiss to my reviewers, all of the ones who are following and favoriting the story so far. It's a huge nudge to keep it going and I'm honored you all like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER EIGHT_

_TWO LEFT FEET  
_

She laughed as she watched the group of students assembled in the ballroom, being forced yet again by Professor McGonogall to 'learn the proper way to dance'. "This is too easy, really." she bragged as Luna shook her head and said through pursed lips, "No.. No Lei, it isn't. I very nearly took out half the ballroom just now."

"Luna, it's eaasssy." Soliel said as she sprang up from her chair and scanned the crowd of boys on the other side of the room with wide brown and very mischevious eyes. She raked her hands through her hair and then said with a smirk to her close friend "Just watch and learn, yeah?"

But before she could make a move to grab up her father's godson, thinking it'd keep pesky Cho away from the boy, she found herself whisked away by a laughing George Weasley who looked down at her and gave an 'innocent' shrug. They'd become really close friends as of late, they occasionally flirted with one another and Soliel found herself falling hopelessly for the ginger haired male.

His hand found the small of her back around the same time as his size 8 shoe came down on top of her bare toes making her gasp and wince. "Sorry, Lei." he coughed as he mentally kicked himself. All the coaching in the world from his cocky and outgoing ladies man of a twin brother apparently wasn't going to reconcile the fact that he had 2 left feet.

She managed a soft smile and said quietly, "It's alright. No harm." while looking up at him. Professor McGonogall watched the two intently and then said with a triumphant smile, "See? They've got it.. As does Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood. If you'll all watch these four.. Then maybe the Masquerade Ball won't be a completely unciviliced affair."

George blushed a little and Soliel shot her best friend Luna a warm smile as she mouthed "Told you it was that easy." as George chuckled and then said "I'm not the one who's good at this. I mean my brother.."

"Isn't the right partner." Soliel flirted as she winked at him, laughed a little at his facial expression. She got the feeling that for whatever reason, Fred was the one girls usually all went for. But Fred, while being an okay guy and one of her really good male friends.. Well, he wasn't quite what she'd determined she wanted.

George nodded and asked casually, "Is your foot alright? Why aren't you wearing shoes?" as she shrugged and said casually, "Don't need 'em.. I've taken ballet, contemporary and ballroom dancing.. Our old school, the headmistress.. She was a bit old fashioned." with a smile. He coughed as he realized she was the perfect height to hold close, his hands seemed to find just the right spots on her body to rest.

When they heard snickering they looked around and realized that not only were they the only ones still standing, the music had stopped and apparently now the room was somewhat emptying. Luna shocked her friend back into reality as she wandered over and then gave her friend a gentle nudge as she leaned in and whispered "You didn't have to do that.. Make Neville ask me, I mean."

"I didn't, actually.. I merely said that if he didn't make a move soon, he might not get another chance to do it." Soliel stated as she and George reluctantly stepped apart, but not too far apart. George smiled as he said casually, "And what about you, Soliel? Anyone asked you to go to this dance?"

Soliel shrugged and said "One or two people.. But I told them I'd rather not. I'm actually thinking of not going. I mean it's a dress I'd have to buy and shoes.. And then there's other things too..."

"Nonsense. You've got to go or I won't even enjoy it." George said as Soliel shrugged and looked at him, mischevious smile on her lips as she said mysteriously, "We'll see."

"Go with me." George blurted as she started to walk out of the room with Luna. Soliel stopped and turned, smiled as she said casually, "Okay I will then. Only if you really want me to?"

"I asked, didn't I?" he asked her as he chuckled, shook his head. Somehow, he got the feeling that in her own playful way, she'd sort of goaded him into doing something he really wanted to do all along, but otherwise wouldn't have had the nerve to do. She had this habit of doing things like that. She was playful if not anything else, he had to admit that.

"You did." Soliel said as she walked back into the room and grabbed her jacket, then waited on Luna and Neville to finish talking to each other quietly. From the look on Luna's face when she practically ran back over, she could tell her little instinctive move in that direction, the nudge she gave the shy Gryffindor in regards to her best friend worked well for Luna.

"Did he ask you?"

"He did, yes.. Now I've no idea what I'll wear.." Luna bit her lower lip as she looked worried a moment. Soliel shook her head and said with a smile, "We all get to go back to Hogsmeade this weekend. We'll find a dress then. Oh... Did I tell you? My father's actually gonna come to see Harry and I while we're in the village."

Luna smiled and then said quietly, "Did George ask you?"

Soliel giggled and nodded while blushing. She honestly hadn't expected him to ask her when she'd done what she had, but she was pleasantly surprised that he did. "Let's go for a walk on the lawns, Luna." she said as Luna nodded and then asked quietly, "You love him, don't you?"

Soliel thought about it a moment and then said quietly, "I could.. I mean.. I don't wanna mess anything up.." as Luna smiled and said "I don't think you'd mess anything up if you told him you felt something towards him."

"I just have to figure out a way to do it." she said as she smiled at her friend and they walked out onto the lawns.

* * *

**Okay, so just so we're clear on a few key things.. This is an AU twist to the Harry Potter series, giving Harry a family for once, and giving Sirius a fam ily and his own personal freedom. I do realize that things didn't happen this way. But I wanted to write this. NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINTS. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T. **

**And a huge hug and kiss to my reviewers, all of the ones who are following and favoriting the story so far. It's a huge nudge to keep it going and I'm honored you all like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

_CHAPTER NINE_

_FATHER DAUGHTER TIME  
_

Her eyes scanned the crowded and noisy village impatiently as she bit her lower lip, waited on her father to show up. "He said he'd be here.. I hope something hasn't happened." she said to herself as she felt him tapping her on the shoulder, pulling her into a hug when she turned around. "Dad." she said with a bright smile as she hugged him back tightly, breathing in the woodsy smell of his cologne as she looked up at him, bit her lower lip and asked "Everything's okay, right?"

"Everything's gone brilliantly, angel." Sirius reassured his daughter as he said casually, "In fact.. Harry and you are both going to have to spend the holiday with me.. I'm afraid I'm a little out of touch with the teenage set now, might get your rooms completely wrong.. Though memory serves me right.. You always did like pale pink?" Sirius asked as she squealed and hugged him happily, then took a deep breath and said "There's this Masquerade Ball.." as she looked up at him. He chuckled and then nodding said "Harry's told me.. He's apparently going with Ginny.. Who are you attending with? Luna?" as he looked at her. He dreaded her saying that she actually had a date, that a boy had asked her. After all, she was and would always be his little girl, his only flesh and blood child, though he loved Harry as if Harry were his own son also.

"Actually, we're going with our dates.. As a group.." Soliel said as she bit her lower lip and waited on her father to either get mad, or be curious.. Was he going to like this, hearing that she fancied an older boy? Somehow she got the feeling that telling him, while the best thing to do, was going to make things a little harder for herself and George, at best. After all, he was older than she was.. And she'd only just been reunited with her newly freed father after so long apart. She tried desperately to think of a way to make hearing this any easier on her father but finally said with a soft smile, "George Weasley.. He asked me.. Sort of." as she stared up at her father.

For a moment, Sirius was torn between wariness, after all, his daughter was still so very young and George was at least, if memory served, 2 good years older than she was.. And then there was the fact that George and his twin.. Well, they reminded him a lot of himself and James Potter, Remus Lupin at that age.. And Sirius definitely knew what boys like that were capable of.

But the smile made him realize that she just might like the ginger male who'd spent summer break in his estate. And he really didn't want to tell her he didn't like the idea, so he smiled and said "So you're all going as friends?" in curiousity. He was trying to make sure she weren't getting too attached and too serious.. He knew how young love was, he knew how hard it hit some (it had when he'd met her mother all those years before).

And damn it, she was his little girl. She would always be his little girl. No matter how old she got.

"I think so.. I mean I like him, just not really sure if he likes me the same.. Kind of scared to put it all out there.." Soliel admitted, a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders as she realized that while not entirely thrilled with this announcement, her father wasn't angry or threatening George either as she'd been afraid he would. Sirius nodded and said with a smile, "If things are meant to happen, angel, they more often than not, do happen." as the two of them walked into Bourgin and Burkes, one of the fancier dress robes shops in the Village.

"Nothing too short." he teased his daughter who laughed a little and then gasped as she pointed to a dress near the very front of the store that had a full tulle skirt, was strapless and soft pale pink.. "That's the one."

"But your ..." Sirius started as he looked at the other choices and mumbled something about times definitely being ever changing, eying a heavily glittered and entirely too revealing gold mini dress with disdain. "well? Go try it on." he nudged gently as she looked at him and asked "Are you sure?"

"Just go." he said with his usual barking laugh as he leaned against one of the walls of the shop, waiting for her to come out of the dressing room. When she did, he smiled and then said casually, "And of course, you're going to be the prettiest girl there. Weasley better realize how lucky he is.. Maybe I should have a talk with the boy."

"Daddd." Soliel groaned as she blushed all over and hugged him, then asked 'You're sure it's not too much?"

"No, it's not. It's actually worth the money." Sirius said as they made their way to the counter with the dress. After leaving the shop, they found Harry, and the three of them found one of the smaller cafes to grab something to eat in. Harry cheered and smiled brightly when Sirius informed him that as of this moment, he no longer had to return to the Dursley house, as Sirius had also found a way to prove that James had approached him before anyone else about becoming Harry's legal guardian, should anything happen to himself or Lily. The matter, thankfully, had been settled quietly and quickly, much to Sirius's satisfaction and he suspected, much to Lily's sister's also.

After all, she'd never supported her sister's lifestyle, nor had she supported her marriage to James in the end. At least with him, Harry would have a good home now.

"You two do realize that over the holiday, you'll both be busy choosing your rooms and setting them up the way you like, don't you?" Sirius asked as he chuckled and then said casually, "I'd do it, but I'm not sure just how well either of you would like the end result. We can get the old house back together, make it feel like a home."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and nibbled on his food as he said quietly, "I'd like that, Sirius. And thank you."

"Don't thank me, Harry.. You're as much my son as Soliel is my daughter. Speaking of.. Keep an eye on her at this ball?" Sirius asked as Soliel blushed and Harry snickered for a moment then promised to do so. After Sirius left, the two of them caught up to their friends and Soliel dragged Luna off to show her the dress she'd chosen, adding with a wink, "And they've got one just like it, in your size, it's pale blue."

Luna nodded and Soliel grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her to the shop, the two girls laughing as Luna tried on the dress, turning in front of the mirrors, amazed by the way the dress felt.

Soliel sighed as she smiled at her friend and dug around through her pockets, found the rest of her money and shoved it into Luna's hands, pushing her gently towards the register. "Just do it. It's gorgeous on you."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it or I will. Either way, Luna, that is your dress." Soliel said as the two girls smiled and exited the shop, sitting down to talk. Luna asked curiously, "So.. Did they let your father free?"

Soliel smiled and said "He is free.. Finally, I'll have a family again. You'll come to visit, right?"

"What do you think? That was a silly question." Luna said as she laughed a little and then hugged her friend and asked, "Are you happy now?" to which Soliel actually legitimately smiled for the first time in a long time and said quietly, "I really am."

In the back of her mind, she was concerned about this upcoming uprising and what it might cause with her newly found family.. She had to be optimistic though. She'd just gotten her father back, Harry finally had a home also.. Things had to be on their way to being good again for them all.. Didn't they?

* * *

**Okay, so just so we're clear on a few key things.. This is an AU twist to the Harry Potter series, giving Harry a family for once, and giving Sirius a fam ily and his own personal freedom. I do realize that things didn't happen this way. But I wanted to write this. NO FLAMES OR COMPLAINTS. IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T. **

**And a huge hug and kiss to my reviewers, all of the ones who are following and favoriting the story so far. It's a huge nudge to keep it going and I'm honored you all like it.**


End file.
